


So we had to double deal them...

by billiejoeslady1972



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blood, Blood Play, Breastfeeding, Brief mention of depression, Butt Plugs, Cheating, Cock Cages, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eating your own cum, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feet, Female Ejaculation, Female Masturbation, Fingering, Foot Jobs, High Heels, Lube, Male Masturbation, Master/Slave, Milk play, Nudes, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Phone Sex, Piercings, Porn, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Self-facial, Sexting, Squirting, Tattoos, Tie Gag, Unsatisfying orgasm, Vibrators, attempted self suck, bathing together, clothes picking kink, dressing kink, facials on men, gagging, goddess/slave, implied!sting/rogue, laxus bashing, male ejaculation, mens panties, mens thong, mentions of pansexuality/gay community, older brewery owner cana, older working professional sting, pornos, solo play, strapless strap ons, sugar daddy Sting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972
Summary: Lucy and Rogue know their besties, Cana and Sting, would be perfect for each other. Only one problem, though. They're both too damn stubborn to agree to get set up.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Get to work

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is an AU set in modern day(but no pandemic) California, specifically Los Angeles. I will stick to the character’s personalities the way I know them, but I might alter a few things like ages and stuff for the sake of the story. Also, this story is currently just a shorty but I might do another story with these pairings if ya’ll like it! Maybe a oneshot with Lucy and Rogue? IDK yet.
> 
> Also, I am pansexual, so i used some of my own perceptions of the queer community for Cana. Not meant to be offensive, but just the perspective of a queer individual. (Cana is written as bi in my work). 
> 
> I don’t include pictures because I like the reader to have some creativity in their imagination with how my folks look. 
> 
> Please don’t read if you don’t like the pairings or graphic sex. Fair warning: this ESCALATES because Cana is a sex maniac. xD
> 
> Full disclaimer as always, I don't own fairy tail, I only own the plot, but I wish I owned Sting Eucliffe. ;)

Lucy was deep in thought while she snuggled up to her boyfriend, Rahul Cheney, or “Rogue” as his closest folks called him. She stretched across their gray sectional couch and absentmindedly scratched Rogue’s head. 

“I haven’t seen you this spaced out since our first date,” Rogue teased with his signature slight smirk. Lucy couldn’t help but give a flustered wail. 

“No fair Rogue! Besides, I wasn’t thinking about _THAT_!” Lucy exclaimed with a blush. 

“Well then, what was on your mind?” Rogue said, without a hint of joking. Unlike his best friend, he knew when to drop the jokes. He supposed it was one of the things Lucy loved about him, since she hated to be teased, well, at least this sort of teasing. 

Lucy took a deep breath. “Okay, hear me out. Cana and Sting.” 

“They will never agree to meet. You know them. That being said, I agree.” 

“You do?” Lucy squeaked in a surprised tone. 

“Of course I do- although they haven’t met, Cana and Sting are a wonderful match. Sting is cocky, sly, and shrewd, but the funniest, kindest man I know. From what I know of her, Cana is highly intelligent in her own right, sarcastic to boot, and an extremely sexual being. Sting would love her,” Rogue said with an approving tone. 

“You’re right that they would never agree on us setting them up on any blind dates. They both have their own fucked up pride in the way.” 

“They don’t have to know we set them up.”

Rogue winked at her with the faintest of smilest. Lucy nearly burst out laughing. 

“You really are an evil genius,” she giggled, burying her face in Rogue’s chest. 

“I used to be. Now I’m an honest man who uses his hacking skills for good, providing cyber security for Sabertooth & Co. Now, how to get these two together…” he mused. 

“There’s another problem!” Lucy exclaimed suddenly. 

“What? Is Cana seeing someone then?” Rogue asked urgently. 

“No,” Lucy said, biting back a giggle. “She hates blondes.” 

“Woman, you will be the death of me. I assure you Sting cannot be deterred by such petty things.” 

“Let’s go to work then.” 


	2. Burgundy Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Rogue send Cana off, none the wiser to their schemes.

Lucy and Rogue managed to cook up the perfect plan. Lucy knew that Cana wanted to move her brewery away from the store model and into the distribution model, so she convinced Rogue to ask his good friend Orga, the owner of a popular brewery in downtown L.A., to give Cana a tour and some tips on the matter. Conveniently, Sting loved to frequent Orga’s brewery after getting off work, and not just because “Orga’s Smorgas” was right around the corner. No matter how much Lucy wailed about the uncertainty, Rogue remained firm he knew Sting would be there that night. 

“Orga is in on it. He will know what to do.” Rogue said simply.

Friday couldn’t come faster. The gods must have been behind her that day, Lucy thought, because she managed to convince Cana to wear something beside her usual blue crop top and brown khakis to the meet up. 

“It’s a business meeting Cana!” she tried to protest. 

“C’mon Lucy, you worry too much. All these brewery folk are the same. They couldn’t give a damn.” Cana argued casually, already sipping on her 4th drink as she fumbled around the apartment. 

“Come on Cana, please. You know this guy is only doing this as a favor to Rogue! At least wear a casual dress or something so you at least look a bit serious. I want him to see my best friend as a badass brewery owner, not some boho hippie bum!” Lucy pleaded. 

Cana could only laugh. “Lighten up Lucy. Besides, I am a boho hippie bum.” 

Lucy crossed her arms and pouted in defeat. 

Cana sighed. “Fine. Only because I hate seeing you upset, and you and Rogue did me a favor. Hand me that burgundy dress.” 

Lucy obliged her and Cana slipped into her favorite (not as if she has many) dress, a burgundy strapless number. The neck was a sweetheart shape with a corset top, and the bottom flared out into a mid length, tulle-like skirt. She left her long brown hair down and quickly swiped on winged eyeliner and a peachy toned lip gloss. After lots of searching, she finally found a pair of strappy sky high heels in the matching shade of burgundy, and, much to Lucy’s surprise, her signature feathery purse, but in a rich shade of burgundy rather than its usual blue. 

“Did you buy that purse in every color?”

“I can’t lie to you Luce. Of course I did!” Cana exclaimed with mirth. 

The two laughed and chatted until Cana’s uber arrived. Lucy sent her off with a wink. 

“Have too much fun tonight!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you see from the previous chapter, I will give Sting and Rogue "birth names" and use their anime names as nicknames because it feels off to have a guy whose birth certificate really says "Sting". xD


	3. Orga's Smorgas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cana gets a tour of Orga's Smorgas!

Cana walked into Orga’s Smorgas, instantly smiling. Yes, this was definitely the type of place she wanted to level up to someday. She had tried their signature beer, “Lightning God Slayer'', which was a heavy, almost chocolatey Stout, many times. She liked the uniqueness of a stout as their signature. She checked in with the host and waited at the bar until Orga came to greet her. 

Orga was a huge, friendly man, who was covered in tattoos and piercings, and sported a head of ass-length mint colored hair. He kept it out of his face with a black bandana, and wore a tiger print t-shirt over white jeans. _I knew I shouldn’t have dressed up_ , Cana grumbled to herself. 

Orga was definitely friendly and knowledgeable, and Cana was certainly appreciative of the tour of the grounds, along with some of the tips. 

“Go on and have a seat right there. This side of the bar is definitely less crowded no matter what the time, and one of my regulars likes the end seat, so I can’t let you have it. He’s a bit of a princess and if he comes in seeing you in his seat, he’ll start his whining. I wanna get you a few samplers.” Orga said as he began prepping a tray of beer pints. Cana chuckled and thought she quite liked his idea of what a “sample” size should be.

He slid the finished tray to Cana. “Our fan faves from light to dark. Take your time, really give me your thoughts. I’ll be back after doing some admin work and then we can talk more about techniques.” 

“Damn Orga, you sure know how to treat a girl! Don’t mind if I fuckin’ do!” Cana cheered as she grabbed the first beer. 

She happily sipped to herself, making sure to think about the flavor and not suck it down like usual so she could actually prove her knowledge to Orga. She was used to people just thinking of her as a ditsy drunk, but she didn’t want any friend of Rogue’s thinking she wasted his time. 

She hardly noticed the tall blond who slid into the seat next to her. 

“One of the Zeus IPA please, Yuki.” said a rough voice from near her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated what kind of beer the signaure should be, and I chose stout because it suited Orga's dark powers and his more bulky frame. I wonder who that rough voice could be? ;)
> 
> also, should i do a cana x orga story next???


	4. Float like a butterfly, Sting like a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just click. ;)

Cana turned to see where this voice was coming from. Seated beside her, in the “regular's seat” was a tall, blond man with spikey, medium length hair. She could see gray scale-like tattoos up both his arms which disappeared into the rolled up sleeves of an unbuttoned white dress shirt. 

She spotted a large pear-shaped hanging diamond earring in his left ear. _So we got a straighty_ , Cana chuckled. He also sported black suit pants and fancy dress shoes. She figured he had a job nearby that he had come from. 

“Well hello,” he smirked at her, noticing her gaze. “Aren’t you brave, choosing a seat by me. I don’t usually attract the dominant type of girl.” 

Cana smirked back. “My, my. For a second I saw the executive outfit and I actually believed you might have been smart. You sat by me, bub.” She took a long draw of her beer. “Besides, any girl like me can instantly peg a guy like you for the bitch he really is,” she said with a grin, relishing in her double entendre. 

He looked taken aback, but only for a moment- his cocky smile quickly returned as he said, “Speaking of pegging, I-”

“Would you like another beer, Mr. Eucliffe?” asked Yuki. 

The blond looked murderous for a flash, but just like before, he quickly recomposed himself. “Please Yuki. I’ve told you before. Just call me Sting. No Spencer. No “Mr. Eucliffe”. Here I’m just Sting- patron and friend of Orga’s.” 

Cana giggled into her beer. 

He turned to her with a confused face. “What?! Just fuckin say it!” 

Cana couldn’t help herself as she burst out, “STING!?!?!?! STING!?!?!?! Why do they call you that?!? Because of the way your ass feels after your Mistress spanks it?!?” 

Sting actually had to laugh at that. “Alright, you got me. I set you up for that.” He leaned in close to Cana’s ear and whispered, “Now, make good on it and give this naughty slave the STING in the ass I so desire.”

Cana smirked. _What a catch this guy is_ , she thought. _Almost as much of a pervert as me and pretty to boot_. She decided to play along. 

She leaned into his diamond adorned ear and said breathily, “If you’re used to a Mistress giving you what you want, that certainly isn’t the type of game I play. I guess I’m more like your Goddess- if you beg me and give me sacrifices, you might get half of what you need, but never what you want.” 

She could swear she saw him drool. He gulped down another beer as a distraction. She took this as her cue to smite him again. 

“Guess you really do need your Goddess to command you. You’re practically mute when you cower before me. I know you aren’t worthy, but just to entertain me for a minute, why don’t you act like it?” she smirked.

After a bit of silence, he hoarsely whispered, “please...come back to my apartment with me.” 

“Not this moment. I’m here on business first and foremost. Besides, cherish the few moments you have as an equal with me while you can!" she winked at him. 

He smiled painfully, still looking awfully nervous and feverish. She wondered if she had gone too far with him, as it wasn’t wise to play with someone before establishing limits, even if they only spoke and didn’t touch. It could still be intense for some. She hoped she didn’t blow it. She needed this! And with a submissive guy! Gods! She had to stifle a moan thinking of how hot he would be in bed. I’m here on business, she chastised herself. Besides, she thought, our first time should be vanilla, because we have so much to discuss and so much to find out still. 

She peeped over her third beer to Sting. He seemed fine but a bit shaken. Her eyes roamed over his form, her lips curling into a satisfied smirk when she realized it. He was turned on. _Well that’s a relief,_ she thought. The fucker liked it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to have Sting's dragon force scales as his tattoos (minus the face because he is a working professional). But since white tattoos don’t look great, I used gray as the colors. His sabertooth tat will also make a debut in later chapters.
> 
> Also, it used to be said that an earring only in the right ear on men meant you were identifying yourself as gay, so i had Cana laugh at it as antiquated and call sting a straighty. Not sorry ;) 
> 
> I couldn’t help but make the joke about Sting’s “nickname”. It was all I've been thinking about since I started this series. 
> 
> Sting gives me sub vibes, but he would definitely be the type to try to top from the bottom. I threw it in for funsies.  
> I’m a huge advocate for fleshing out limits and stuff beforehand, and having a first time “vanilla” go around to make things work for the long term. Please be safe, sane, and consensual when practicing BDSM.


	5. Penthouse Ruckus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment we've all been waiting for! Sting and Cana go home together. VERY NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so long. It didn't feel right to split it.

Cana managed to have a real chat with Sting and although the flirting was plentiful, the bdsm talk was kept to a minimum. She figured they both realized they had gotten over enthusiastic. She learned a few things about him- his name was Spencer Eucliffe, and he was a finance broker for Sabertooth & Co. She had half a mind to mention Rogue, but they probably didn’t even know each other, since he worked in cyber security. 

Most people called him Sting. He was 25 years old, born on July 19, 1996, which made him a cancer sign- Cana was older as she was born March 16, 1994- a pisces. His parents died when he was young, and he was adopted by his dad, Wes, who was the very powerful head of the Sabertooth & Co. firm. His dad was known as “The White Dragon” due to his age and fierce advocacy. Despite his outward arrogance, Sting actually seemed quite down to earth. 

She finished up her “sampler” just in time for Orga to drop by. They chatted with gusto about the beers and techniques before Orga had to get back to the office. He handed Cana his card. “Please, feel free to call me or stop by anytime! Happy to help. Hope you stay awhile and enjoy!” he winked at her knowingly before wandering back into his office. 

“So you know Orga?” Sting asked casually, jealousy creeping into his voice. 

“No dolt, we just met tonight. I told you I was here on business. I own a brewery and Orga was nice enough to mentor me a bit,” she explained. “I’d like to get into distribution,” she confessed. 

“Wow! Good on you for owning your own business. The stress would kill me. Orga’s a great guy, I’m glad he could help you out,” Sting said casually. 

“You sure you weren’t jealous?” Cana said with a wink. 

“Fine. I’m not gonna lie. I was crazy jealous. I’m from the east coast originally, and guys over there are way different than these Los Angeles boys who are all progressive and shit,” he said with a grin. 

“Oh come on. You can’t be that traditional or you wouldn’t have said any of the shit you did before.”

“You’re right, I’ve changed a bit. But if you were my girl and some guy started hitting on you right in front of me, you bet your ass I would give them a nice, _cold_ stare.”

Cana shrieked from laughter. “Oh no, a cold stare. What ever will they do!” she cried as tears rolled down her eyes from laughing so hard. 

Sting had to smile. Even if he was the jealous type, seeing Cana laugh at him had his sub brain kicking in again and doing some serious taming of his wild east coast ways. 

“I’m glad I can make you scream, but this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind. Can we leave yet? You finished your business, didn’t you?” Sting said with an almost whine to his voice. 

“Man, Orga wasn’t kidding when he said you were a whiner,” Cana shot back with a devilish smirk. 

“Trust Orga to blow all my bad qualities out of proportion. I bet he didn’t even tell you about my incredible body and mind blowing oral skills.” Sting’s face had a lazy grin on it, but his eyes looked hungry as he examined Cana for a reaction. 

“Don’t get so excited, he didn’t even mention your name. Just that you would whine if I stole your seat.” 

Cana leaned in slightly, “But...something tells me you’d let me have that seat anyway. After all, Goddesses must be worshipped.”

Sting sucked in a breath. He could tell himself he hated the way she made him speechless. He had his bad boy image to maintain, after all. The way he usually talked back and was cocky-she reduced that to nothing. And he tried to hate it, but he couldn’t. No, he loved it. He loved the way she knew things about him without him saying. She could feel his insecurity and she worked hard to bolster it in the way that wouldn’t hurt his pride. Her sense of humor cut through his nerves like a knife. Her carelessness gave him the courage to say controversial shit he’d never said to anyone before. Because he could feel somehow- she accepted him.

“Speaking of worshipping, I never told you how beautiful you are.” 

  
  
  


Cana gave Sting a cute peck on the cheek as a thanks. “I have an idea!” she said playfully. “How about we go around the corner to a different bar, for one more drink- hard stuff this time, and then I’ll go home with you?” 

Sting bristled. “It would be more to my liking without the stop. But fine.” 

Cana chuckled before playfully whispering, “Oh, I think the desperation will suit you just fine.” 

Sting could not wait for the “one drink” to be over. He swore up and down she did everything in her power to delay the uber ride and torture him. Regardless, if she asked him if he was enjoying it, he wouldn’t be able to look her in the eyes. However, this didn’t stop him from doing everything in his power to speed it up. He paid for drinks left and right, he threw dirty looks at people to get them away, he bribed the DJ to play songs he knew Cana would hate (since she knew everybody in this damn place). 

After what felt like an eternity of suffering, but was really only an hour, Sting was hauling Cana’s surprisingly not drunk ass into an uber. 

As the uber pulled up to Sting’s high rise, he again carried Cana out the car and up through the streets.

“I told you I could walk. I’m not drunk.” 

“While I believe you, I simply couldn’t risk losing you. I had to bring you back with my own two arms.”

“You’re insufferable,” she laughed.

Soon they were settled nicely in Sting’s apartment. It was hardly modest, since he had the penthouse, but it certainly wasn’t as flashy as Cana had expected. While she was certain it was all expensive, most of the furniture had a low key, modern look. She curled up next to Sting on a white leather couch with boxy edges. 

“Okay,” Cana stated as she took a deep breath. “I have rules. Don’t say anything yet. You’ll get your turn. Just listen. It’s our first time, so try to keep it vanilla. A little bdsm is okay, but no hard stuff. We can clarify more in a sec. Next thing- no glove no love baby. I don’t take chances with STIs or babies. Third- make me cum tonight or never see me again. Problems?”

“Absolutely none. Let’s talk limits.” 

“We can talk more in detail later if we click tonight. I’m comfortable sticking with “vanilla bondage” tonight as they say. Spanking, hair pulling, hickeys, maybe some handcuffs. My hard limit is blindfolds on me. And don’t fucking ask,” she cut off as Sting opened his mouth.”Let’s use the classic color system tonight. You familiar with it?”

“Green, yellow, red. Don’t fix what ain’t broken,” he grinned. 

“Show me you understand. If you want me to stop all together you will say-”

“Red.”

“Good. If you feel uncomfortable or need something you will say-”

“Yellow.” 

“Perfect. Sorry, I always have to check, even though you don’t seem to be new and we promised not to go hard. But promises get broken,” she laughed bitterly. “I’ll also use the same safewords if anything goes south on my end.” 

“If we want to try something, can we discuss it during the act?” Sting asked timidly. 

“Only tonight. If we get into harder stuff, I might have you just try to shelve it. It’s pretty tough to get consent for new things while you’re in a scene. Not really the best moment to discuss...” 

Sting nodded, “That makes sense. I might want you to slap me. And dirty talk is cool?” 

“Keep it light, nothing too derogatory tonight or too much in “scene”. We need a baseline.” Cana chuckled. 

They clarified a few things before finally snuggling on the couch. 

“Glad we got that out of the way. Got any wine?” Cana asked hopefully. 

“Sure. You drink like a fish. How are you sober?” he asked as he popped open a bottle of reisling. 

“I. own. a. Bar.” Cana said, enunciating every word.

Sting strugged. “Yeah, but so does Orga. Yet something tells me you could drink him under the table.”

Cana giggled. “Maybe I will. But blame my dad. He was a drunk and a womanizer, and I certainly got his personality.”

“Well I sure am glad you didn’t get his looks. You’re gorgeous. But womanizer, eh? And here I thought you were straight.” 

“I swing both ways, bat for both teams, however you wanna say it. I’m a lady’s man and a man’s man all in one,” she said with a shit eating grin.

Sting planted a tender kiss on Cana’s exposed shoulder, eliciting a small gasp from her. “You certainly are something wonderful,” he mumbled. 

If Cana had a response, it was gone, because Sting noticed the effect kissing her shoulder had and quickly nipped at it, as if testing the spot. Cana let out a throaty moan in response, her body arching sensually away from the contact. 

“No faiiiir! You found my secret spot already,” she wailed. 

Sting wasted no time slipping himself between Cana and the couch and wrapping his arms around her torso. He began an assault on her shoulders- kissing, licking, and nipping his way across the two blades. His arms caressed her waist and hips, but began to slowly roam upward, gently exploring her body. Cana’s moans were like pure ecstasy, synced in time to each nip and kiss. His mouth got more bold and adventurous as he nipped down the bare skin of her back to the dress’s corset lacings. 

His impatient fingers could wait no longer- he sharply withdrew them from her front and began to rip open the lacings with surprising knowledge. He ran his tongue down the now loose laces, savoring what he could feel of Cana’s spine underneath them. His hands resumed their work, slipping under the dress and massaging Cana’s large breasts roughly. 

“The stupid thing is a dress!?” he nearly cursed. “Take it off,” he demanded. 

Cana raised her eyebrows and pushed his hands off as she turned and stood before him. He remained seated on the couch, looking like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar. She kicked off her high heels as if she hadn’t just been moaning on top of him. 

“I didn’t- I, uhm, I just- excited, I’M SORRY,” he blabbed quickly. 

In one fluid motion, she tossed the dress off, clad now only in a black cotton thong, and got on his lap cowgirl style. 

“Just what I wanted to hear,” she purred. Cana grabbed Sting’s button down by the collar and began to work the buttons as quickly as possible. He sat with it open, massaging her breasts and kissing her neck, while Cana’s hands attempted to rid him of the wretched garment. 

“Off!” she exclaimed, pushing him backwards. He smugly tossed off the shirt and resumed his ministrations. 

Now that he had his shirt off, Cana could really see his beauty. Tousled blond hair, big blue eyes, slender but juicy-looking lips, on creamy pale skin. His torso was toned but not too buff, his arms defined and covered with the gray scale-like tattoos, except his left upper arm, which boasted a large black and white saber toothed tiger tattoo. The gray scale-like pattern of his arms continued down the sides of his torso and dipped into the waistband of his black suit pants. His tight chest was relatively hairless. His tight abs had a dirty blond trail of hair which started at his belly button and was lost in the suit pants. 

She didn’t have much time to take in his gorgeous features, though, because his hands and mouth were doing things that made her see colors and stars. When he had shifted into gently sucking her right breast she did not know, and she certainly did not remember when the wanton moans had started. However, she did distinctly feel his growing bulge straining against the suit pants. 

_Gotta pay him back_ , she thought as she began grinding her hips into his bulge and sucking his neck. Oh yes, she intended to give him hickeys he’d find hard to cover up even in a suit and tie. 

“Will it get you hard?” she asked huskily. He looked up with her breast in his mouth, but slight confusion on his face. “If the whole office sees you with hickeys even a suit couldn’t cover,” she whispered into his ear, nibbling on it slowly. 

She took the sudden vigorous suck she felt to mean yes. Sting released her breasts and threaded his hands under her ass. “Hold on to my neck. We’re going to the bedroom.”

He placed her down on to the bed and quickly undressed himself. “Aww, no fair!” Cana began to protest, as she gazed upon his now naked and very erect cock. She could see little tufts of neatly trimmed dirty blonde colored hair at the base. Sting’s cock was long and thick, with creamy pale skin. _It’s hard to tell if he’s circumcised or not_ , she thought. _Guess I’ll find out the old fashioned way_. Cana didn’t mind if he wasn’t though- she quite liked foreskin on men. She secretly hoped he wasn’t. 

Sting’s rough, gravelly voice cut through her stares. “Next time you can do anything you want to me. Please. I can’t hold out much longer. Come on. I thought I was gonna bust on the couch!” Sting pleaded. 

She giggled. Those big blue eyes sure were cute when they were filled with need. She slid down the black thong with a silly look in her eyes, eyebrows wagging. On any other woman, he probably would have hated it, but it only made Sting want Cana that much more. 

He dived between her thighs, taking care to start with gentle laps on her clit but without his usual bravado of kissing the inner thighs. His tongue traced down into her tiny opening, feeling the pooled fluids- thank Gods, she was already wet. He plunged his tongue in and out of her soaking opening, using it to fuck her. Then he circled back up and continued with more laps on her teeny little button of a clit. Cana’s hands threaded through his blond locks, gripping and playing with them. He could feel his cock growing again despite the fact that he was laying on it. Gods, if eating her out made him this hard, he would bust just by putting it in her. 

“You reaaadddyyy?” she purred, pushing his head back and sitting up on her butt. She helped him to his knees and began stroking his long cock, and then began to lower her lips to it. 

Sting thought her mouth was absolute heaven. But he had to put a stop to this sinfully devilish girl. _There’s no way I can last like this_ , he whined to himself. 

“Cana, I’m ready. Please.” he panted. 

“Sure, grab a condom, I’ll be waiting,” she smirked as she laid back and spread her legs. Sting could barely get the condom on, he could barely think straight. Cana was a sight to behold. Long, messy brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes. A knowing smile on full lips. Big, olive toned breasts that had the perfect amount of droop and perfect shape. A soft but mostly flat tummy. Her perfect pussy- she could honestly get him to pay her tuition just to kiss her on it. And his favorite thing- wide, curvy hips with a purple toned fairy tattoo on her left hip. And then, a huge ass that melted down into long tan legs. 

Cana watched Sting carefully unroll the condom and add a bit of lube. He placed his arms on either side of her and began to lower himself to her opening. Cana always liked to start in missionary, and she knew she would need to with how long and thick Sting’s cock was. He was by no means a porn star, but he was certainly bigger than most of the guys she had been with, and bigger than her opening by far. 

She moaned gently as she felt him stretch her opening and push further in. “Okay stop. Give me a minute,” she panted as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. 

“Okay, move,” she demanded.

Sting obediently began moving his cock in and out of Cana’s sopping wet cunt at a slow pace. Cana moaned and dug her nails into Sting’s shoulder blades, willing him to go faster. “Shit, you’re tight,” he grunted. 

“You love my scratches. They make you fuck me harder.” Cana observed seductively. He only grunted in response, as she dug her claws into him again. He obeyed, picking up the pace, and planting hard, open mouthed kisses on her lips. He drove his tongue deep into Cana’s mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. 

“Ahhh, STING,” she screamed. He could only growl in response, fucking her harder and faster as his desire built up. She scratched his shoulders and back roughly, eliciting more animalistic growls from Sting. He unconsciously fucked her even harder as she bit down on his tight chest. 

Cana let out a strangled moan. “Stiiiingg, fuck my cunt with your big cock!”

Sting growled harshly. “Gods you’re so wet. You love it. And I love how you feel. Your cunt was made to get fucked by me.” 

“Sting! Ahh!!” she mewled. 

“That’s it baby. Scream my name. Tell the snobs in this complex who’s fucking you,” he rasped. 

“You are, Sting. Ahhh! Harder baby! Please!” Cana’s tongue flitted out of her mouth as Sting pounded her. 

“Who can fuck this cunt? Who can make you feel like this?” 

“Only you Sting! No one else! Only you can put your big dick inside me!” Cana moaned. They both knew it wasn’t really true, but it was true in that moment. Sting groaned as he rammed his cock into Cana’s sopping wet pussy. He pounded into her, relishing in her wanton moans. He felt her nails dig into his ass cheeks creating a twisted, painful source of pleasure. 

“I wanna switch. Cowgirl time!” Cana said with a giggle, as Sting pulled out and laid back. She adjusted the condom and slid down on his length with her hands by his head as a guide. Once he was fully sheathed in her, she comfortably rested with her knees on either side of his thighs and leaned forward, popping her ass out. She bounced up and down on Sting’s cock, and kissed him deeply. 

Sting’s hips instinctively rose up to meet hers. “No,” she chastised. “Only me. You’ll get your turn.” 

She smirked at him as she used his cock in the way that felt best to her, bobbing up and down, making slow circles, bouncing her ass with shallow thrusts. Sting watched with awe as her gorgeous breasts bounced up and down. Finally, she laid down on his chest and held him. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and began to thrust up into her with wild abandon. 

Sting moaned helplessly. “Shit- I can’t last- I-”

“Oh, Sting. Cum in me pleasee,” Cana moaned. 

“Gods, you are filthy. Want me to cum in you? You want to feel it dripping inside you tomorrow when you walk down to the lobby?” Sting growled as he fucked her senseless. His brain knew she wouldn’t really have cum in her(condom duh) but his dick refused to agree. It wanted to shoot off at the thought of giving Cana a dripping cream pie. 

“Yes Sting!” she screamed. “Fuck me, cum in me, make me take your big dick!” 

“Oh, here it comes Cana, here it comes baby. Take it! Take my cum!” 

His cock twitched and spasmed as he shot his load into Cana’s tight cunt. He allowed himself a second of rest before gently shifting Cana off to his side and tying off the condom. 

“Now,” he said as he pinned her hips down. “Your turn.” 

He pried open Cana’s legs and lapped at her swollen clit, expertly licking and sucking away. His right hand snaked up, pressing two fingers into her soaked opening. Sting moved his hands and mouth in perfect harmony, gazing up seductively at Cana. He did not want her to last. Three would be other times she could force him to service her until she bored of it. Today would not be one of them. He would make her cum hard and fast. Like a prayer, she came undone- her pussy walls clenched rapidly around his fingers and her body convulsed- she let out a few wanton moans, and, much to Sting’s surprise- a small gush of water squirted on to his hands. 

“Oh god,” he moaned, insanely turned on by the juices leaking from her cunt. He ducked down to assault her clit again, attempting to force another orgasm fast and hard. 

“STING! Ah! It’s sensitive!” she moaned. 

He paid her no mind- he knew exactly what he could do. His fingers pulled out and he wrapped his arms around her hips, engulfing her with his mouth, never ceasing his tongue lashing on her clit. Could he do it before 100? Right as he hit 99 strokes, she came again, convulsing ever more violently, practically screaming. Gods she was loud. He loved it. 

Sting handed Cana a hot towel out of his beside heater. “I keep them for migraines. Please- don’t get the wrong idea,” he pleaded. 

She giggled. “Thank you. So considerate.” Cana gave him a wet kiss on the lips. 

“So much for the kinky stuff huh- no problem. Great baseline,” she winked. Sting wrapped his arms around her and smiled into her shoulder. 

“Wanna shower together?” he asked, eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter at 2 am and edited it at midnight. So it may not have the best capitalization buttt oh well. 
> 
> I decided to give a nod to Sting’s english dub actor, Michael Jones, by making Sting an east coaster. I also gave him Michael’s jealousy, because I thought it rather suited Sting. 
> 
> Also, I am not trying to stereotype east coast men at all. Sting, being the way he is, likely attracted the same in his friends and assumed it was “more common” on the east coast. 
> 
> Sting does not have a canonical birth date, so I made it based on my crush’s sign because they have lots in common. Cana is canonically a pisces. I did some loose astrology charting to give Sting a birthday which matches well with her chart. 
> 
> Sting’s dad “Wes” is a nod to his dragon dad, Weisslogia, in case I didn’t make it obvious enough. xD
> 
> My sex scenes are more “real” style- they feature some imperfections of sex. I feel this gives a nice immersion. Hope ya’ll like it too.
> 
> Made Cana's eyes brown as purple isn't common/real. Also shout out to WAP for inspiring a line.


	6. Bathtub Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Cana clean up, exchange numbers, and accidentally stay up too late. Thankfully, tomorrow is Saturday ;)

Cana debated whether or not she should shower with Sting. On one hand, he was lovely enough not to toot and boot, but on the other hand, the logistics of showering at a one night stand’s house were migraine inducing. What was she supposed to do, put dirty underwear back on?  _ Besides _ , she thought.  _ It’s only 1 am. I could always just leave and hit a few bars before last call, and go home to my own goddamn bed.  _

Sting awkwardly cleared his throat, interrupting Cana’s thoughts. 

“I know you don’t have anything else to wear,” he offered. “So how about I run a laundry cycle for your underwear? And if your dress is dry clean, I’ll have it to my express dry cleaner right now, for pick up in the morning. You could borrow my PJs in the meantime? I’m a medium so they won’t be too bad of a fit, hopefully,” he finished with a hopeful smile.

Cana grinned. “Thanks, Sting. That sounds great. I really didn’t want to leave so…”

She hugged him closely, planting a tender kiss on his lips. She looked deep into his bright blue orbs. “Thank you so much, for making it easier for me to stay.” 

Sting blushed a bit, waving her off. “I did this purely out of my own selfish agenda. So how about that shower?”

“WAIT!” Cana cried. “I left PERFECTLY GOOD wine out in the living room!” 

Sting could only pat Cana and gently reassure her that yes, she could bring the wine to the shower with them and it wasn’t going anywhere. He sent off Cana’s dress for cleaning with the apartment’s concierge, and then led Cana to the bathroom. 

To say that Sting’s bathroom was gorgeous was an understatement. It was big enough for a large shower, an enormous tub, toilet, and two sinks. Cana was pretty sure the whole thing was just made out of one big piece of white marble, save the shower, which was fully glass, almost translucent with how clean it was. 

“Okay, I said shower, but how about a bath instead? I’ll bring the wine bottle in here, and even an extra one in case,” he said with a wink. 

Cana nearly shrieked in joy. “Hells yea!” she cheered. “I’d love that.” 

Thankfully, Sting’s bathtub was huge. It easily fit two people, hell, it resembled a small jacuzzi more than a tub. It even had jets. Cana felt like she was in heaven- especially since Sting actually used bubble bath! She examined the label- some fancy french shit, but it was lavender scented, at least. She’d certainly never met a guy secure enough to use lavender bath products. No, most of the guys Cana dated had shit in their showers like 42-in-1 shampoo that could wash your hair and your car, and it had an idea rather than a real smell. 

Cana and Sting soaked in the bath until their hands threatened to stay shriveled, just chatting and sipping wine. Although Cana was quite rough around the edges and Sting clearly came from money, they seemed to still have much in common. They also discovered that they had the same attitude towards a lot of things, like money. Cana believed in spending it, whether that be to better oneself or to feed the soul. Sting believed in spending it on things he loved, which was always his friends. He confided in Cana that he had only purchased such a lavish home because he knew his friends would get more use of it than he did. 

“My best friend Rogue practically lives in the second guest room. The guy is like a brother to me,” Sting gushed. 

Cana nearly spit out her wine. 

“ROGUE is your best friend!?!” she choked. 

“Yeah...why? Problem?” Sting said, his friendly features dropping into a glare, his arms crossing protectively. 

“Nothing like that.” she assured, fanning the air. “It so happens that _ I _ am the best friend of one Lucy Heartfilia. And before you ask, yes I know Rogue, and yes we’re friends and I LOVE him for Lucy!” she gushed back. 

Sting’s face broke out into a wide grin. “This is perfect! I’m so happy you two are friends, even if by proxy. I was so worried for a second...well, you know Rogue. He has a heart of gold, but not everyone...accepts him.”

Cana nodded. “I know about his past, and I couldn’t give less of a fuck. As long as he treats Lucy right he always has a friend in me. Besides, it was about time she got a boyfriend. Did you know she was a virgin before she and Rogue hooked up?” Cana grinned slyly. 

“My boy was too. Seems like those two were made for each other,” Sting grinned in agreeance. 

Cana rubbed Sting’s neck and chest, tracing the marks she had given him. 

“I got you good. You don’t mind, right?” she asked, concerned. 

“Not at all. I meant what I said,” he said stubbornly. “I know what I like, Cana, and the thought of someone at work seeing me marked up as your property is one of those things.” 

Cana breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay, but still, you know what to do if you change your mind.” 

“There was a reason I never said a safeword,” he said smiling at her in reassurance. 

“Also, I am thrilled you have foreskin!” Cana giggled, eyeing his dick, which had shrunk from the prolonged water exposure.

Sting eyed her warily. “You makin’ fun of me?”

“No way. I mean it. Feels so much better.” Cana sighed dreamily, cuddling up to Sting. 

The two cuddled in the bath for a bit longer, eventually rinsing off together and getting out. Sting let Cana have her pick of his clothes as he toweled off. She had just finished slipping on some soft black joggers when he came up behind her and gave her a big smooch, towel hanging dangerously low on his waist. 

“So…” he said apprehensively. 

Cana raised her eyebrows. “Something on your mind?” 

Sting blushed. “Would you...dress me? I mean, at least just pick my clothes for me? It’s definitely a fetish thing though, so if you’d rather save it for another day I get it...”

“Sure. That sounds fun. And that doesn’t cross any lines for me, so why not?” Cana smiled as she sifted through Sting’s clothes. 

“Do you only own boxer briefs?” 

“Yeah, but I can get something else. What did you have in mind?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she smirked playfully. “How about some little panties? Or a men’s thong? Orrrr,” 

Sting’s blush deepened as he considered the idea of wearing a thong or panties. 

“Yes,” he said hoarsely. 

“Can’t hear you over all these clothes,” Cana teased playfully. 

“Yes. Please. Show me what you want. I’ll get it. I’ll wear it for you. I’ll wear it to work if that’s what you want. I want to please you.” Sting said in a whisper. 

“What an eager slut. Love that about you. We’ll browse the internet in a sec. I still have tonight to worry about,” Cana said with a teasing look in her eye.

Cana settled on a pair of navy blue boxer briefs, black cotton shorts, and a white v neck for Sting. She helped him dress, placing gentle kisses on him as she worked. 

Finally, the two settled back in the living room and poured over Sting’s phone.

“Okay, one pair of the white silk brief. One of the white mesh brief. One of the white lace brief. One of the teeny shorty style white ones, and one of the white lace thong,” Cana said with certainty. 

“Ooh look! They sell little tank tops too. Let’s get one matching one. A white mesh tank top too,” Cana said firmly.

“Why all the white?” Sting asked curiously. 

“It suits you. Besides, through your submission to me I will make you pure,” Cana said with a giggle. 

“Ooh! We could get a black set next. You could wear that when you top!!” Cana squealed with excitement. 

Sting chuckled a bit. “You’re very creative. I’m glad I found you.” 

“I guess we put the cart before the horse a bit. This means we agree to see each other at least once more, right?” Cana said with a laugh. 

Sting laughed right along with her. “How about I do you one better? Let’s go on a date tomorrow night?” he offered. 

“I’d love to!” Cana said with gusto. 

“Perfect. It’s...3 am right now. So I guess our date is today. I pick up your dry cleaning around 10? We have a light brunch here? And then you can do errands or whatever and we’ll have our date at 7?” Sting said as he glanced at the time.

“Sounds great Sting! Where should I meet you?” Cana gushed. 

“I’ll send a car. Just tell me where to send it.” 

“What?? That is way too much Sting. I can just uber or something-” Cana began to protest. 

“Sure, you could. But then I wouldn’t get to spoil you and spend my money on you, and frankly, I have too much.” he said darkly. 

Cana blushed. “I- wow- thank you. I’m speechless.” 

“Don’t mention it. Just keep being wonderful.” His hands gave an airy wave. 

“Should we sleep? I can’t!” Cana said with a slight grumble.

‘I don’t think I could either,” Sting admitted. 

The two agreed to move to the bed and cuddle while watching trash TV until they fell asleep. 

Cana slept like a log. Sting, on the other hand, was a habitual early riser thanks to his job, so he retrieved Cana’s dress for her while she slept. He also took the liberty of whipping up a mini brunch for them both.

He almost dropped the pan of eggs when Cana walked out. Messy brown hair and sleepy eyes, clad only in his shirt. _ Fuck _ , he cursed internally.  _ I’m falling hard. Snap out of it, Sting. You just met the girl.  _

“Eggs?” he offered with a forced smile. 

Cana smiled widely, nodding in thanks. 

They ate together, opting to sit at the smaller kitchen bar, rather than in Sting’s larger dining room. Cana nearly had Sting drowning in compliments over his simple breakfast. He blushed. He knew he was a good cook- years of lessons from professional chefs will do that to you, but it felt nice to be seen. Cana was so appreciative of everything he did for her. He hadn’t met anyone quite like her. She had also insisted on mixing up a batch of peach bellinis since- quote “ _ I _ didn’t drive here”. She was rather flippant about it.

After brunch, Cana quickly got dressed in last night’s (thankfully clean) outfit. 

“So, you doin’ anything in particular today?” Sting asked casually, tipping back on the barstool. 

“I don’t know,” Cana said thoughtfully. “Maybe a manicure since we’re going on a date and I also have a few chores at home.” 

“How about I send a car for you and a mani pedi?” Sting offered. 

“Ah! Sting, that’s way too much!” Cana protested. 

“If it makes you feel any better, it was a totally selfish gesture,” Sting said smugly. “I was hoping you’d get your nails sharpened a bit so you could draw blood when you scratch me.” 

Cana giggled a bit. “Well then! Let’s make a deal. I grow my nails out and keep them sharp. You get the benefit, so you pay for the upkeep!” 

“Almost feels like I get the better end of the deal. What’s 100 bucks every two weeks if it means getting insane sex from a Goddess?” he smirked. “I’m sending you off- you need all the time you can get if you have chores at home too!” 

Cana thanked Sting again as she hopped in the luxury sedan Sting had called to chauffeur her from his place to the nail salon, and then to her house. She hung out the window waving at him as she left. As they drove away, he could’ve sworn he heard her ask the driver to open the sunroof so she could pop out of it.

At the nail salon, Cana decided to get her nails shaped into a sharp stiletto shape since they were already very long. At the nail technician’s advice, she got a natural gel overlay to help with the strength of her nails. She also decided to get a little nail art. _Sting’s gonna love this_ , she thought with a smirk. 

Cana headed home after a very luxurious manicure and pedicure. She hoped Sting liked the colors she chose. She cleaned up around her apartment a bit, and then packed an overnight bag just in case. As she was sweeping the floors, her cellphone rang. 

“Hey Lucy! How are you?” she said cheerfully as she answered her phone. 

“Cana! Where have you been? I haven’t heard from you since you went to Orga’s! I was so worried. What happened to you?” Lucy screeched. 

“Oh shit. Damn Lucy, it totally slipped my mind to call you! I’m sorry! I met this guy at the bar and went home with him,” Cana confessed.

“Oh my god! A guy? Who? Spill! I’m coming over! We can talk over some wine!” Lucy said enthusiastically. 

“Uhhhh actually Lucy, today’s no good. I have to go by the shop still and we’re going on a date tonight,” Cana confessed. 

“No way! You on a date! You must like this guy a lot. Who is he?” 

“His name is Sting. He’s pretty hot and funny. He’s also really sweet. And get this! He knows Orga and Rogue too!” 

“Oh no way!” Lucy lied easily. “He sounds great Cana, I’ll have to mention it to Rogue.”

“Yeah, totes. I gotta go Lucy. Catch ya later babe!”

Meanwhile at Lucy’s, Rogue also finds out about Sting’s night with Cana. 

“Rogue! They met! It went great!” Lucy gushed to Rogue. 

“It would seem so. Sting just texted me,” Rogue said with amusement in his voice. 

He held up his phone, which showed a picture message of Sting with his right hand held up to his face as if making a peace sign, with his tongue nestled between his index and middle finger. The caption simply read “ya boy got lucky and i’ve still got it”.

Rogue sent back a cute photo of him and Lucy hugging while looking at the camera with the caption “if you weren’t so vulgar there would be no question”.

“Sting says- quote “miss me with the cutesy shit. this one gets it.”” Rogue read as Sting’s response came in. 

“EEppp! They really are a match!” Lucy cheered. 

Back at Cana’s, a crisis was brewing. 

Text message thread with Sting:

C: i need the dress code for tonight, lest you want me showing up in my usual crop top and khakis.

S: sounds hot. But if you insist. Formal. 

C:lol yea right. But ok thanks!

S: don’t make me send a pic of my erect dick to prove it

C: dare ya. ;)

Cana’s phone buzzed as she scoured her closet for her favorite formal dress. Her eyes scanned the phone and saw a notification for a message from Sting.

“He didn’t…” she murmured out loud. 

As she clicked to open their messages, a photo of Sting popped up on her phone. But it wasn’t just a photo of Sting- it was a nude photo-  _ no _ \- it was an  _ erotic _ photo. Sting was leaning up against the wall, and appeared to be in the middle of lazily stroking his cock. He was totally nude, so all his lovely tattoos and gorgeous treasure trail were on full display. His face was outfitted in his trademark smirk, sharp canines poking through, as if to say _ i know you love it _ . His eyes were drooping slightly, clouded by lust. He must have used his timer to take it. If she looked hard enough, she swore she saw his earring swinging in time with the stroke.

Cana sucked in a breath. He sure knew how to take a photo. Well, there was no way she could be outdone. 

She quickly undressed herself and sat on a large black leather armchair. The photo was angled as if it was looking up from the floor. Cana sat in it, and then draped both legs across the arm rests. She arched her back and grabbed her left thigh in her left hand, pulling it towards her, effectively spreading her core wide open. She plunged her right index and middle fingers into her core, pumping in and out. As the camera shutter closed, she was caught with her tongue lolling wantonly out of her mouth, eyes screwed up in pleasure. 

_ Perfect _ , she grinned, as she sent the photo back without the courtesy of a caption. 

_ Gotta focus on getting dressed _ , she thought, as she ignored the buzzes.

7 pm came rather quickly. Cana chose a black, floor length gown which was covered in black sequins. The top was a halter style, which fastened around her neck with a completely open back. The bottom was cut in mermaid style, flaring out into a puddle. She wore 7 inch lacy black heels(since Sting was tall as hell and she had never gotten the stupidly long dress hemmed). She put her hair up in a messy bun, and swiped on black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and a deep plum lipstick. She grabbed her signature feather purse in black and her overnight bag and she headed out. 

The car was waiting for her again, but as she went to step in, Sting popped out, dressed in a handsome classic black tuxedo and opened her door for her.

“Hey babe, you look absolutely stunning. I missed you.” he confessed. 

“Hiya Sting! You look great too! You riding with me to this joint?” Cana asked, kissing him deeply. 

“I figured why not cut down the travel time. Besides. You weren’t giving me any attention. And after THAT photo, Cana!” he whined. 

She quickly scanned Sting’s messages. They were mostly a mix of “fuck” “so hot”, etc.

Her eyes scanned all the way down the thread to a video message, currently frozen on Sting with his cock in his hands. It was as if the video was just daring her to press play.

She gasped. “Sting! You sent me a video of you jacking off?!” Cana yelped in surprise. 

“Shit. Too much?” Sting asked casually, his smile betraying him. He did not look as though he regretted it one bit. 

“No way!!!! I can’t waiiiit to watch this.” Cana smirked devilishly. “I’m so lucky! I have my own slave to make custom porn for me!” she gushed. 

Sting’s pale skin went scarlet. “Yes. Anytime you say...I’ll-”

His hoarse whispers were cut off by Cana making out with him. Not a word was said until they reached the castle’s steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be safe when sending nudes. Cana and Sting send each other nudes because they understand the possible risks and are willing to take them.  
> When Sting mentions his funk, he was dealing with depression. Sometimes it just happens even if life is going well. If you are struggling with any mental health issues, please seek professional help! While having friends or lovers like Cana to lean on is helpful, professional help makes a world of a difference. Never be scared to ask for help!


	7. She's the magic (wo)man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Cana's date gets a little...footloose.

“What is this place?” Cana gasped, as they approached a huge castle. 

“It’s called The Magic Mansion. It used to be a fancy house owned by some rich magician. Now it’s a venue for dinner and a show. It’s also pretty hard to get in to. Luckily, my father happens to be on the guest list, as he’s a close friend of one of the performers tonight.”

“Sweet! I love magic shows!” Cana exclaimed. 

“Alright!” Sting cheered. “I knew there was a reason I busted this out for you.”

“You make it sound like you’ve never brought anyone else here.”

“Because I haven’t. Not dates at least. Rogue’s been here plenty though,” he said as if that were a given.

“I- wow. This is so thoughtful of you. Thank you.” Cana said, touched. She felt so special. 

Cana and Sting chatted at a private table while enjoying the appetizers. 

“More wine, miss?” asked their waiter.

“Yes, please! Keep it comin’!” she joked. 

“Ahhh, a kindred spirit. Can I interest you in our pinot instead then, perhaps? It pairs much better. After all these years, they still insist on pairing it with merlot. I’ve committed this menu to memory, and the pinot works much better,” he said with a shake of the head. 

“You’ve got great taste. Sign me up!” Cana said excitedly. 

“You’ll forgive me for the unsolicited advice, Mr. Eucliffe. But she’s quite the catch. Do hold on to her, sir.”

“Rufus please. We’ve been over this. It’s just Sting. Or at least Spencer. My father is “Mr. Eucliffe”. Sting said, barely holding back his groans. 

“You know how your father is, he’d have a cow if he heard me address you improperly,” Rufus said with an air of impatience. 

“Well good thing the old man ain’t here now, then.” Sting said with a grin. 

“Let me know if you need anything else...Spencer.” Rufus said with a slight nod. They looked rather like co-conspirators in the moment. Cana smiled at their interaction.

“God, I hate that name,” Sting groaned. 

“Spencer? You’re right. It doesn’t suit you,” Cana agreed.

Sting looked up, aghast. 

Cana leaned across the table, lowering her voice. “Sting suits you much better. Sting is my plaything, my toy. He’s a very treasured toy, in fact. Spencer is the pretty boy who gets up to go to work everyday,” she grinned at him. 

Sting brightened a bit. “Have you ever tried oysters? I had Rufus bring some, ‘cause they supposedly make you horny. I think they taste like shit, but he insists he’ll fix it up right for us.” 

He chuckled a bit. 

“I have! They’re good if done right. I like to grill mine.” Cana said. 

“By the way,” Sting said, taking her hand in his and caressing it. “I really love both your manicure and pedicure. The bright blue on your toes looks so pretty on your olive skin. And it looks too cute in those peep toe heels. I also really like your hands- the silver with white patterns on it. It almost looks like scales but I didn’t want to be presumptuous,” Sting said shyly.

“Yeah, I may have used your tattoos as inspiration,” Cana confessed. “I hope you like it.”

“Are you kidding me? I fuckin’ love it. Especially since you look like you could scratch the shit out of me.” Sting flashed her a wide, toothy grin. 

“Are you two ready to order? We’re doing our five course menu tonight. Choices on the back,” Rufus explained. 

“Sure, I'll have the farm salad, lobster bisque, white cheddar fondue, wagyu steak as my main, and my dessert will be the tiramisu please.”

“And for you, my dear boy?”

“The same, but caesar salad and gouda fondue. Thank you Rufus.”

“More wine for the lady?”

“Keep it comin’, she puts Churchill to shame,” Sting smirked. Rufus made an approving noise as he left. 

Sting would have been concerned about Cana’s drinking, but she never looked drunk, and it was practically her job to drink, considering she owned a brewery. Besides, he couldn’t talk. He had spent many a night after work at Orga’s, only to have Orga’s large hand shake him awake after closing and send his sorry ass home for a few hours of sleep before work. Back then, he drank to drown out the dread of going to work. Now, with Cana, he felt a renewed vigor. Although he would miss her while he was at work, he felt excited to go back. He had something to talk about, and something to look forward to. She had snapped him out of his funk. 

He was thrilled to hear her gush about how good the food was. He had to admit, of all the fancy places his father liked to frequent, this one was actually worth it. Perhaps it was exceptionally good because Sting had been going there since he was a little boy. It was much more personal. 

Cana was currently slurping down the lobster bisque at rapid speed. “It’s so good!” she wailed.

“God, you are gorgeous.” Sting said with a blush. He didn’t mention how hearing her rave about how good the food was went straight to his dick. 

“You’re driving me nuts,” he offered. He leaned across the table. “I have half a mind to go jack off in the bathroom.”

Cana giggled. “No way. And miss all the fun? Look, they’re sending someone around to do mini tricks to get us hyped for the show!”

A traditional card magician made his way over to their table. As he held out a red or black card to choose from, Sting felt Cana’s high heeled foot in his lap. His mind froze.  _ Is she gonna? Here? Well, I guess no one can see under these goddamn table cloths _ , he rationalized. 

“Sting,” Cana said, shaking him from his thoughts. “Would you pick  **_red_ ** or black?”

He could tell from the way she said it she was giving him a way to bail out-  _ their safeword, red. _

He looked her in the eye. “I wouldn’t dare choose red,” he said simply, taking a long sip from his wine. 

“Have it your way,” she smirked. “Black, please,” she said to the magician, as she ran the toe box of her heels up Sting’s clothed length . The shoe gently stroked his shaft as the magician performed his trick. “I love card magic!” Cana said cheerfully. “I used to dabble in it myself. Now I just stick to reading people’s fortunes in tarot,” she said with a smirk. 

Sting swore he could see stars. “Oh, cool,” Sting said, attempting to be nonchalant. “You’ll have to read my fortune sometime.”

It was taking all the self control he possessed not to moan or grunt. After what seemed like an eternity, the magician finally finished his trick and left the table. 

“Take my shoe off, Sting,” Cana whispered. He groaned quietly to himself, reaching under the table cloth and unbuckling the lacy high heel. He let the shoe dangle under the table in his left hand. Cana’s now naked foot caressed his shaft with vigor, her toes wiggling as she stroked him. His knuckles were white as he gripped the shoe for dear life. 

“I see an orgasm in your future, Sting,” Cana whispered mischievously. His conflicted feelings must have shown right through his face because she then asked, “Color?”

He thought for a moment. While it would be disgusting to sit in his own cum for the rest of the evening, he figured his boxers would absorb a lot of it. Besides, he might be able to negotiate with Cana that he run off to the bathroom a few moments after and try to clean up.  _ Yes, that would do.  _

“Green with conditions,” he whispered. “I’ve got to be able to clean up a bit after,” he pleaded. “I can’t stay like that. Not here, not with how much longer we’ve got left of our date.” 

“I can’t turn down logic. You’ve got a deal. Green it up?” she said with a grin. 

“Green it up,” he nodded, keeping a solemn face only because his real expression would reveal the absolute bliss of having her give him a public footjob. 

Cana giggled. “I told you I can predict the future,” she said smugly. She ran her manicured toes down his still hard length, eventually working him up again to the brink of orgasm. He could feel her smooth arch sliding up and down, teasing and pleasing his stiff length. He could feel his orgasm surfacing, but how was he to cover it up? Sting had always been a vocal lover. He could try coughing, but he worried it would bring Rufus over, and he certainly didn’t want that. He sighed. Coughing would have to do. 

Cana’s pampered feet quickly drove Sting over the brink, and he came with a strangled cough into his napkin. She scampered over (somehow managing not to reveal that she had lost a shoe) and patted his back, shooing Rufus away with confidence as she helped him through his “cough”. Sting smiled gratefully at her.  _ She sure is a smart woman,  _ he thought.  _ Knew just what to do.  _

Cana went back to her seat (unbeknownst to Sting she had sneakily stolen her shoe back) and the two sipped their wine and chatted idly for a moment, before Sting excused himself to the restroom. He did his best to wipe up anything that hadn’t already soaked into his boxer shorts. He just hoped it didn’t reek later. The bathroom thankfully had an assortment of high end colognes, and he was pleased to find the one he had used amongst them. He dabbed a bit on, and headed back to his and Cana’s table. 

“All good?” she asked cheerfully. “Much better, thanks,” he nodded. 

“Anytime,” she said with a wink, and he had a sneaky feeling she meant  _ anytime _ for more than just a coughing fit. “My turn for the bathroom musical chairs!” she declared as she sauntered off to the restroom, purse in hand.  _ Just when did she put her shoes back on?  _ Sting couldn’t help but laugh, as her outburst about “bathroom musical chairs” had the majority of tables looking at them.  _ She’s such a gem _ , he thought.

Rufus took the opportunity to chat up Sting while Cana was gone. 

“The miss is quite attentive to you, Spencer. She wouldn’t even let me near you when you had your choking fit!” he said with indignation. “Still,” he softened into a smile. “It’s about time you found someone who cares for you so much.” 

“I’m a lucky man, Rufus, that’s for sure. But I still can’t get complacent. I haven’t sealed the deal yet. Until I marry her, I can’t take her for granted. Hell- I won’t take her for granted a day in my life. I’ll cherish her until the day I die to keep her by my side,” he said with emotion in his voice. 

Rufus patted Sting gently. The young master was far more emotional than his father. “We just started dating, but I don’t wanna lose her!” Sting cried.

Rufus remembered the day Wes had forced Sting to host their important international guests at the Magic Mansion alone. “You must, Sting!” Wes had said. “This is how you become a man. You will never be a true dragon like me if you don’t!” The boy was so heartbroken that day he nearly had tears in his eyes. 

Sting regained his composure and Rufus cheerfully wandered off, feeling hopeful for the young master’s love life. 

Sting’s pocket buzzed. He frowned. He did not want anyone to bother his evening with Cana. Still, since she was in the bathroom, it couldn’t hurt to check quickly.  _ New notification: messages: Cana,  _ he read. His brow furrowed. Was she okay? Had something happened? He quickly clicked open the message.

It was a photo of Cana in the bathroom stall, ass towards the camera, fingering herself with her dress hiked up, halter top hanging open, breasts exposed. He cursed to himself and closed the app, he’d have to enjoy that photo later, away from prying eyes.  _ So that’s why she’s taking so long _ , he grinned. 

Cana returned to the table shortly after she had sent the photo. She looked just as wonderful as before, not a hair out of place. The only tell was the slight flush to her face as she gave Sting a peck on the cheek (It was really a miracle she still had lipstick on at this point). His eyes widened as she pressed something into his palm. He opened it slightly to see a piece of scant, lacy black fabric. Her panties!

He shook his head with a smile. “You’re somethin’ else,'' he smirked, as he pocketed them. 

“Thanks!” Cana beamed. He had to chuckle.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal, with Cana raving about the tiramisu. Sting made a mental note to ask Rufus for a few pieces to go. 

The magic show was incredible. Two and a half hours of pure excitement and wonder. Sting and Cana cuddled in the back seat of the sedan as they headed to Sting’s apartment after the show, with too many pieces of tiramisu (Rufus had practically thrown an entire tray at Sting out of his fondness for the boy). 

“So who was your favorite?” Sting asked conversationally.

“There were so many good ones. Midnight the illusionist was awesome. But so was Erza the quick change artist. How about you?”

“Minerva the sleight of hand artist was pretty awesome, along with Elfman the beast tamer.”

“This was so fun! Thanks again, Sting,” Cana gushed. 

“You made it worth my while,” he shrugged, winking at her and dangling the panties out like a prize. 

Cana smacked his shoulder playfully. “Shut up.”

He had half a mind to carry her to his apartment again, even with her overnight bag. Cana, however, was way ahead of him, out of the car, bag in one hand and Sting in the other, pulling him eagerly up the steps. He chuckled and obediently followed her inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cana’s nails revealed!
> 
> The Magic Mansion is based off a very exclusive and famous spot in LA. I’ve had the luxury of going there. The food isn’t nearly as good as my creation, Magic Mansion, though. ;) 
> 
> I found a way to work in Weisslogia’s speech to Sting about killing him and becoming a true dragon slayer from Sting’s childhood memories. I thought it was a fun tie in!


	8. Worship the Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Cana have some fun after their date. BDSM inside!

They kissed roughly as Cana dropped her bag down at the door, not willing to go a centimeter more without his lips on hers. Sting fumbled with his jacket, but Cana’s hands stopped him. 

“Ah, ah,” she chastised. “You said next time I get to do whatever I want.” 

Sting mentally cursed himself. 

“That being said, let’s talk harder limits,” Cana reasoned. Sting grudgingly agreed. It was the necessary “evil” of BDSM- stop sex now so you don’t have issues later. It would all be worth it in the end. Cana and Sting had similar tastes, so luckily, the two found little room for issue. They would of course, need to grow into things like Cana’s strength with spanks, and Sting’s pain tolerance, but they would take it with care and ease. They finished discussing limits and started kissing again.

“Right now your Goddess wants a quickie,” Cana moaned, removing her gown and placing it off to the side. She stood totally naked before him now, and he couldn’t help but drool a bit at the sight of her. She pushed Sting onto the couch and stole his jacket, proceeding to put it on. 

Sting growled. She had taken off her dress just to cover up again! This was torture and she had barely done a thing.

“Whiney pets get bit. Naughty boy!” Cana chastised as she straddled him, making quick work of his shirt. She began kissing and sucking the old marks, and Sting squirmed under her, writhing in pleasure and pain. 

“FUCK, that hurts,” he groaned. “That’s like a 6 for me, you’re green. I can take more of this intensity,” he confirmed for her. 

“Testing,” she called out in warning. “One bite for a naughty pet, then all is forgiven.” She bit down hard on Sting’s bruised chest. 

“FUCK! YELLOW!” he screamed, arms flailing. Cana rubbed out the mark with her hand. “You did good baby,” she whispered soothingly.

“I can’t take many of those baby, let’s save it as a once and a while thing,” he said hoarsely. 

“Sure thing. Glad we got that settled. You did so good baby. All is forgiven. You like it so far?” Cana simpered.

Sting nodded. “You’re more than I’ve ever wanted and certainly more than I deserve. I’m a lucky man.”

“I broke the skin a little. I know you don’t mind, but we should clean it quickly to be safe,” Cana said with authority, rushing off to grab the medical supplies which were previously disclosed to her. She quickly cleaned the mark and bandaged it. “It shouldn’t be agitated any more tonight,” she said firmly, anticipating Sting’s protests. “Don’t worry, it’s gonna look like shit tomorrow,” she said with an amused smile. 

“Good,” he said firmly. “I deserved that. I’m so impatient,” he said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry! I’m gonna train you and make you perfect for me!” Cana proclaimed cheerfully. He smiled. She was so upbeat and happy all the time. It was nice.

“Anywayyyyy!” Cana sung as she rid herself of his jacket and undid his pants. She straddled him again. “Suck on my titties while I fuck you,” she demanded, pulling down his pants and underwear just enough to free his cock. She quickly sheathed his cock in a condom and a small squirt of lube.

“Ahh, Sting, it’s so hot like this,” she moaned, sinking down on his cock. “I love how you’re clothed still. It’s so desperate and needy. Just like you,” she crooned. 

Sting could only grunt in response, his mouth full of Cana’s pert nipples. Sinful squelches escaped his mouth as he devoured her breasts like a starving man. Cana moaned wantonly- her breasts were extremely sensitive and Sting knew exactly how to pleasure them. He sucked on them as if coaxing milk from them. 

Cana dug her newly sharpened nails into Sting’s shoulders. “I’m glad I washed my hands, that should be much safer than bites. I’ll clean you up after,” she promised. 

“You’re a slut, you know that? You came in the restaurant. Such a good slut,” she crooned. “And I rewarded you with my panties. A precious prize for a precious slut.”

“You’ll do whatever I say, won’t you?” she smirked. “Speak,” she demanded, gently gripping his throat and slamming down particularly hard on his cock. 

Cana looked at Sting expectantly, hand slightly squeezing his throat.

“Gahhh! Yes Goddess, I’ll do whatever pleases you. Please, just keep using me as you see fit,” Sting begged, big blue eyes in a piercing gaze. 

She grabbed his face and jerked his head around in her hand, moving it from side to side, never ceasing her harsh fucking of his cock. She gave him a filthy, lusty look before slapping him right across the face. She grabbed his face again, nails digging into his cheeks. 

“Ugh, it’s such a shame I can’t cut that pretty face of yours. You’re so pretty I’d like to tear you apart. I’d love to rip this gorgeous face to pieces,” she growled in Sting’s ear, biting it harshly. He let out a series of strangled moans.

She could feel his cock twitching beneath her and knew he wouldn’t last long, so naturally, she slid off of him. 

“Lay down,” she ordered. Sting looked miserable, but did as he was told. She giggled a bit and mounted his face, pleased by how tortured he looked. “Eat me out, make me cum, and you better swallow my squirt,” she demanded. “Then, maybe I’ll let you cum if I like how you’ve pleased me.”

Sting obediently ate Cana’s deliciously wet pussy like it was his last meal, sticking his tongue in and out of her and sucking on her hardened clit. Finally, he felt the tell tale signs of an orgasm- her bucking hips. He made sure to position himself on her opening so he could swallow her delicious nectar. Meanwhile, Cana’s hands had removed the condom from Sting’s cock and had been teasing him, just grazing his dick enough to keep him on the edge of his orgasm. 

She came with a scream, fluids dripping out rapidly. Cana could feel Sting’s throat beneath her, working to capture all of it. She finally freed him from his pussy prison (although he happily would’ve suffocated underneath her), and helped him sit up. 

“Not bad, pet. But I know you can do better. That’s why you won’t enjoy this orgasm,” she smirked. 

Sting eyes widened. How could she make him cum without enjoying it? He had never heard of such things. He mentally chastised himself for being excited about it.

Cana’s hands slowly began to stroke Sting’s swollen cock, and her tongue flitted out and ever so slightly licked his head. She kept her ministrations so slight Sting felt as though his cock was on fire. Maybe if he just moved a bit he could-

“Don’t even think about moving. If you move, I’ll make you buy your own cock cage so you can’t cum for weeks,” she said sternly. 

He gulped and bit his lip shut. He would not move now. He would force himself to be good! For Cana! His Goddess. Only She ruled him. He ignored the part of his brain that actually secretly egged him on to move so she would lock up his dick and throw away the key.

He could feel his orgasm building, but forced himself to stay still. Cana laughed openly at him- he looked as if his face would turn blue from self-restraint. 

Finally, he could feel himself falling over the edge of orgasm. He cried out for his Goddess.

“Ahh, Goddess, I’m-”

Her hands instantly left his cock. Sting was too far gone, however. His cock came of its own accord- it was like watching water go down the drain with how quickly pleasure left him. He instantly understood- “you won’t enjoy this orgasm”. He had no choice but to watch as his dick came pathetically on his own chest and stomach- it had already begun to shrink yet was still pumping out cum. 

“I’m such a slut,” he wailed. “I came without my Goddess’s touch,” he spoke, shivering. Tears welled up in his bright blue eyes. “It serves me right, Goddess. I was naughty, I didn’t service you like you deserve,” he cried. Sting slumped back into the couch, eyes glued to his cock which was already pathetically flaccid. He did not deserve to get fucked by a Goddess.

“You sit there in your cum for a little bit and think about what you did, like the dirty pet you are. Then I will forgive you,” she said with a smile. 

Sting looked up with hopeful eyes. “Goddess is so merciful. Thank you!” he exclaimed, new tears of happiness forming. 

Cana crossed the living room and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured a glass for herself. She also grabbed a towel and wet it with hot water. She then sat on the coffee table, carefully watching Sting while she sipped wine. Sting barely seemed to register her- his eyes were still glued to his chest. 

“Okay, babe. That’s enough for today. You did so good!” she cheered, sitting by him on the couch and beginning to slowly clean him with the wet towel. 

He smiled slowly. “You’re pleased?” he whispered. 

“More than. That was awesome. You’re forgiven baby,” Cana said as she snuggled a newly clean Sting. She peppered little kisses on his cuts and bruises. Then, the hard part- she cleaned up all the new scratches she had given him with medicine. She brought the wine over to Sting and the two chatted idly. After lots of kisses and snuggles, Sting seemed back to normal, as peppy and self-assured as always. 

“That was really good for me, Sting. Was it as good for you?” she asked. 

“Nah, it was better,” Sting said with a cocky wink, baring his fangs. 

“So, we should never see each other again, right?” Cana joked. 

“Don’t even joke like that. Now that I’ve had you I can’t live without your cunt!” Sting teased. 

“Dolt. Let’s shower,” Cana said, slipping her hand in Sting’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t be detailing what cana and sting’s limits are because it would take forever. There won’t be any huge fuck ups in this story, it’s one of my happier ones. I’ll make it obvious if one character goes over the line just a teeny bit. 
> 
> Aftercare is extremely important folks. Practice SSC BDSM!


	9. Idle Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting and Cana pass some time until their next date.

“I wanna take you out again this week. How about Wednesday?” Sting asked before sending her off on Sunday morning. They had just finished brunch out on a rooftop in downtown with gorgeous views. 

“Sounds good to me. You have my number!” she said with a wink and a kiss. 

  
  


Monday, 3 pm, Sabertooth & Co. 

Sting was bored out of his fucking mind. It was a slow ass day at Sabertooth and he missed Cana like hell. If anybody had seen the hickeys, they sure as hell had kept their mouths shut. Sure, he and Cana had been in touch, but as much as he loved talking to her he needed to see her. He needed other things, too. His mind began to wander as he remembered their amazing weekend together. He could hardly believe he just met Cana on friday- he felt as though she was an old friend, a destined lover.  _ Her nudes _ , he remembered suddenly. 

He slammed his office door shut and whipped out his phone. He scrolled up in the thread to the two pictures Cana had sent on Saturday, the one of her masturbating nude at home, and the one of her in the bathroom at the Mansion. He groaned as he took in the photos. Cana looked so sexy and wanton in both. He texted her to let her know how badly he wanted to sit her on his desk so he could eat her pussy till she screamed. Cana challenged him to jack off instead and send her the video.

Sting would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t already hard. And he would be lying if he said the idea of jacking off in his office didn’t appeal to him. He was afraid of getting caught, but people hardly came (heh) into his office anyway. He set up his phone’s camera on the desk with shaky fingers. 

He seductively removed his jacket and tie, and then languidly rolled up his sleeves. He unbuckled his belt, letting it hang in the loops and then undid his fly, palming his cock through his boxers. Then, he pulled his underwear down and let his huge cock flop out onto the desk, drops of precum littering its smooth mahogany surface. He grabbed his cock and slowly stroked it, gradually speeding up until he felt his release building up. He hissed and moaned quietly as he felt his orgasm drawing closer. He grabbed his tie and quickly tied it around his mouth as a gag, jerking his cock as quickly as possible. He finally came, messily shooting off all over his desk, cries muffled by his makeshift tie gag.

He ended the video, quickly got dressed, and then wiped up the majority of his cum with a tissue. He visited the break room for some cleaner and wiped off the desk properly. Then, he collapsed in his chair. “Four P.M.,” he breathed, running a hand through his loose blond hair. He smiled. Almost time to go home. He grabbed his phone and sent Cana the video. 

Cana was positively gushing over Sting in her messages to him. He had thrilled her with the tie gag, so much so that she wanted to go to a sex shop with him and buy a few things to use. He had been all too eager to agree.

  
  


Tuesday, 4 pm

Cana was bored. Tuesdays were her day off and although she had dinner with Lucy planned, she hadn’t been nearly as busy as usual. Sting knew about her plan to meal prep on Tuesday, and he had sent 14 pre-prepped meals to her doorstep that morning. The note attached read: “To my Goddess Cana, please enjoy your day off with one less chore. Yours in life and death, Sting.” Cana had blushed crimson when she read his note and sent a series of thank you text messages (including a photo of her boobs). Although she felt it was a bit early for Sting to be promising himself to her till death, she nevertheless felt extremely lucky and grateful. 

She sat up. She knew exactly how to take up some time. She donned a set of neon purple lacy lingerie and set up her camera. She teased the camera slowly, caressing her body and slowly removing the lingerie. Then, when she was totally nude, she began slowly massaging her clit in small circles, savoring in the sensation. She moaned lightly, building herself up. Her free hand groped her breasts. Then, when she felt nice and wet, she pulled out a white rabbit vibrator chosen specifically because its size resembled Sting’s. She fucked herself, experimenting with the vibrations, and eventually working the toy in and out until she came with a scream. She winked at the camera before turning it off.  _ Perfect _ , she thought as she sent it off to Sting.

Sting had a client meeting in a few minutes, so he was straightening out his office. His phone lit up with a message from Cana. As he scanned their thread, his face paled. She had sent a video of herself. He could feel his erection already begin to grow just by looking at the thumbnail. He had to resist the urge to start watching it right then and there.

The end of the day didn't come soon enough. He left work in a huff, driving way too fast. Sting ran up the steps of his home and flung himself into the elevator. Since he had a private elevator up to the penthouse, he started watching Cana’s video on his way up. Gods! She was so sexy! He wanted her right now. Sting practically flew inside his apartment and haphazardly closed the door. He sat down on that white leather couch they had such fond memories of and practically ripped his suit pants off. He jerked on his cock vigorously, relishing in Cana’s masturbation. He gasped when he saw her pull out a vibrator which was highly reminiscent of well-  _ him _ . He watched carefully and began stroking his cock in time to her pulling the vibrator in and out of herself. 

“Oh, baby, oh, baby, It’s like you’re fucking me!” he screamed into his empty apartment. “I’m your slut, Cana!” he moaned. He paused to think. What would Cana like him to do? He had an idea, but wasn’t sure if it would work. “Only one way to find out,” he spoke to the room. He angled his dick upwards and stroked it hard and fast. When he knew he was about to shoot off, he tried to lower his mouth as close to his cock as he could get it. He closed his eyes and shot off, hoping to empty his load straight into his mouth. It didn’t quite work though- cum splattered all over Sting’s face and hair, with only a tiny bit landing in his mouth.  _ She might as well get a pretty picture _ , he thought as he switched his phone to camera mode. He sent off the photo of his open mouthed, cum covered face with the caption “I missed”. 

He cleaned up his face and sat on the couch idly watching trash TV for a while before his phone buzzed. It was Rogue, asking Sting to hang out tonight since Lucy was out with Cana. Hell yes! He excitedly invited his best friend over.

“Sting! How have you been?” Rogue asked his best friend kindly. They chowed down on snacks together and chatted.

“I’m great bro. I found this babe. I think she’s the one. She gave me a footjob at the mansion,” Sting said with a shrug.

“Sting! How could you be involved in such impropriety? What if your father finds out?” Rogue chastised.

“Find out howww. You worry too much.” Sting protested, throwing a chip at Rogue. 

“Well, I am glad you finally found a woman who enjoys your unsavory ways. I was beginning to worry.” Rogue absentmindedly swatted at the flying chip.

“Oh yea, she enjoys them alright. I wish I could show you her videos, but I’m fuckin’ selfish. She’s allllll mine,” he gushed. “And this babe is fuckin’ gorgeous, Rogue!”

Rogue chuckled. “My Lucy is gorgeous,” he simpered.

“I hate blondes. You, on the other hand, have a type,” Sting winked.

“You’re blond, idiot! So do you hate yourself? And I do not have a type! It was one time!” Rogue insisted.

“Anyway,” Rogue lowered his voice a bit as if someone could hear them. “So she knows about the bdsm slave thing?”

“That was practically what got her into bed with me,” Sting said smugly. Rogue yelped. 

“Well I- I’m glad you two are working out. Yes,” he stammered, fanning his face. 

“You ought to try it Roguey. I bet you’d love to have Lucy sitting on your face, demanding that you make her cum or she’ll leave you high and dry,” he chuckled, poking his friend in the side. 

“Lucy and I are just fine, although I appreciate your concern,” Rogue said dryly with an eye roll. 

“Oh, I see how it is. You want to be the one in control. You want to grab a fistful of Lucy’s  **_blonde_ ** hair and fuck her face with that big cock of yours. I would know- there was that one time in college after all,” he winked, wagging his eyebrows. 

“We agreed it was a mistake! You know I’m not gay!” Rogue snapped. He was beginning to lose his temper with his old friend.

“You know I’m fucking with you. Although I did mean it when I said I thought your dick was big,” Sting said cooly. Rogue had to smile. He couldn’t stay mad at Sting for long, even though the other had brought up the one thing they swore to never speak about- that one time in college that Rogue thought he was gay. He of course, was not gay, but he never seemed to shake the stereotyping. 

“I wasn’t gay either,” Sting said with a snicker.

“Sting! I mean it!” Rogue huffed. 

“Okay, okay, I give. I love you man. In a totally hetero way.” 

“I hate you.”

  
  
  


Meanwhile, back at Cana’s

“Spill Cana!!! How was the date?” Lucy squealed.

“It was awesome Lucy. I gave him a footjob at the restaurant,” she said proudly.

“You WHAT, Cana? I thought you two went on a date, not to shoot a porno film!” Lucy screeched. 

Cana laughed. “It was a date, Luce. There was food and even a magic show. I just happened to jack him off too. Jack off? Foot off? Who knows?” she giggled. 

“You never said he was a pervert!” Lucy protested.

“I’m pretty sure I did Luce. In fact, I only fucked him because he showed great promise as a pervert,” Cana snorted. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.  _ Oh my god. Sting?  _ Cana could hardly believe her eyes at the sexy photo he had sent to her. She made a mental note to try a few things the next time she saw him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write a spin off now, detailing what happened between Rogue and Sting in college, since Rogue refuses to speak of it ;)
> 
> Sting is a cool guy- he has nudes of Cana, but he doesn’t share them without permission. Be like Sting.  
> Cana is a cool gal- she has nudes of Sting, but she doesn’t share them without permission. Be like Cana.


	10. Revenge is best served on the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cana and Sting hit the sex shop and spend a night in. 
> 
> Laxus bashing! Don’t like don’t read. I love our baby boy Laxus but I needed a villain.

Wednesday, 5 pm, Sting’s place.

Cana clambered up the steps, waving wildly. She looked absolutely gorgeous- her long brown hair was down again, and she wore a simple blue cropped tank with brown capris and a red belt. She also had on what Sting quickly came to realize was her “signature” feathery purse, but in blue this time.  _ Woman’s a genius _ , he signed to himself contentedly, noting that she had her overnight bag again. 

“Hey, babe,” he greeted her. “You look divine. Let me get you for you,” he grinned, picking up Cana bridal style in one swoop. 

Cana giggled. “Hey, baby. You look great as always. Did you just come from work?” 

Sting wore a white button up, green slacks, and brown work shoes. He looked rather like the night they met. He confirmed he had indeed just left work. 

The two settled on the couch at Sting’s penthouse, discussing what they should do that night. Cana wanted to go to a sex shop and then spend a night in. 

“Trust me. When you see the goodies they’ve got you’ll want to stay home,” she teased. 

They headed off the to sex shop. 

Sting was like a kid in a candy shop. The shop was huge, and full of high-end products. They had a whole section dedicated to pet play and he was jumping at the chance to try it. 

Cana and Sting agreed they both wanted to start with something more approachable, like pegging, so they picked out a dildo for Cana to use on Sting. Cana chose the “strapless” style, which had an insertion portion for Cana too, so it would be pleasurable for her to use as well. 

“Wearer picks the color, the receiver picks the size,” she told Sting as she showed him 4 purple dildos of different sizes in the strapless style. 

“Go big or go home baby,” Sting joked as he selected one of the larger ones, about 8 inches long and 3 inches thick. It was a shiny, pearlescent purple glitter with a fat, bulbous head. 

“Hmm. We haven’t done much pet play, but I feel like you’re a puppy from your personality. Loyal, full of energy, cuddly, cute,” she said with a smile. 

“I’ll be your puppy. I’d follow you anywhere,” Sting said with a blush. 

“I don’t really like gagging you- the sounds you make are pretty- but once and a while is fun too. Especially if you can’t be quiet,” she winked. “How about this? It’s some leather puppy ears with an attachable muzzle gag.”

“Sure, I’ll try anything twice.” 

“I also realllly want to get a sex swing and a coffee table cage to lock you in, but we should just get butt plugs, more lube, and clean up stuff and leave. That’s a lot for one night already,” she laughed. “Oh! One more thing. A couple rolls of bondage tape and safety scissors,” she said mischievously. 

Back at Sting’s place, Cana and Sting chowed down on chinese food from a lovely place in midtown. Cana had taken the liberty of mixing a pitcher of one of the most delicious cocktails Sting had ever had- an amaretto sour. In no world did the drinks and dinner pair, but the drinks were a wonderful dessert. 

“Let’s get to know each other better!” Cana said happily, laying across Sting’s lap on the couch.

Sting’s favorite color is blue, Cana’s is purple. 

Sting’s favorite food is thai food, Cana’s is pizza. 

They both love to travel and eat good food. 

Neither wants kids, but they both want to get married. 

They both want to have huge, fancy weddings. Cana wants a fairy theme. Sting likes that idea.

Both of Sting’s birth parents are dead. His dad Wes was a single parent growing up. Cana’s mother passed away when she was 8. Her dad was a deadbeat who she met briefly when she was 18. 

“I was pretty much raised by the streets,” she joked. “I had a sort of family friend, Makarov. He knew my mom. I went to him after she died and he let me stay with him. There were lots of kids that came in and out of that house. We called it the fairy tail house, because it was our happy ending,” she said with a smile, remembering her old memories. 

“That’s why you got your tattoo.” Sting observed. 

“Yeah. A couple of the other girls have it too. Like Lucy’s hand tattoo.”

“I never noticed. I don’t like blondes.” 

“Oh yeah? What’s your type then?” Cana said, amused. 

“Fiesty brunettes with chocolate brown eyes and curves for days. Big tits, long legs, and a big ass. Bossy as hell too. Mm, yea. I love bossy girls,” Sting said, closing his eyes in pleasure. 

“Oh? And how many of these “bossy girls” have you dated?” Cana asked teasingly. 

“Just one, actually. I’ve always been too shy to approach those kinds of women,” he explained. 

“You intimidated the fuck out of me at Orga’s. I saw you sitting by my regular seat and I almost went to sit somewhere else. But- you’re so fucking gorgeous, my legs walked me right over to that seat. When I saw you looking at me, I thought I might have a chance,” he smiled shyly, nervously playing with his singular earring. 

“You are too cute, Sting,” Cana said, kissing him gently. “I would’ve never thought you were shy. You seem so friendly and outgoing.”

“I’m outgoing to shy people. I’m shy to outgoing people like you,” he said, deepening their kiss.

The two began making out on the couch. Sting’s tongue slid around inside Cana’s mouth, massaging her tongue. Cana, however, had other plans. Her tongue pinned Sting’s tongue down, and then released it, only to give it a harsh suck. He felt her tongue running over his teeth, aggressively claiming his entire mouth. 

“So, wanna try some pegging tonight?” Cana asked. 

Sting nodded. 

“To the bathroom, then! We’ll do some prep and then you’ll probably need some time to adjust to the medium plug.”

Outside the bathroom, Cana donned cotton balls on her finger tips(to protect the gloves from ripping with her sharp nails) and then donned a few pairs of latex gloves. Her thought process was that she could just take off the top layer and have a new clean layer on underneath. She had seen tattoo artists do it. Sting called her inside once he had finished using the enema. She had insisted on helping him, but he was far too embarrassed.  _ Maybe we can work up to it. _

The two kissed some more before Cana lubed up a gloved finger and gently reached down between Sting’s legs, slowly prodding at his puckered entrance. Sting hissed as her finger slowly slipped in and out, massaging his asshole. 

“Let me know if it hurts at all, okay dear?” Cana said. Sting nodded. 

She slid out her finger and the two made their way over to the bed, with Sting lying on his back. In this position, Cana was able to easily work her finger in and out while kissing him. She ran her free hand down his gorgeous body. Cana had been with many men before Sting, and some had even been more muscular than him. Still, none compared to his tall, lean form. He was somewhere in between built and lean and she loved it. He picked her up with ease yet had none of the bulk required to do it. 

Sting began to moan as Cana’s finger slid in and out more easily, brushing over a sensitive nub. “More!” he cried out desperately, his erection growing. She chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him, slowing her pace slightly. 

“Please?” begged a flushed, pouty-looking Sting. She kissed his forehead. “Much better,” she praised.

Cana gently worked a second finger in, pumping inside Sting a bit faster now. His cock was at full mast as he felt her fingers milking the little knot inside his asshole. He moaned at the feeling of her filling him. 

“How about that butt plug?” Cana asked mischievously. Sting nodded, too overcome with bliss to speak. 

Cana pulled out a medium sized metal plug and slid it easily inside Sting.The juicy weight of the metal would slowly stretch Sting’s opening, loosening him for her. It was also shaped such that it would rest firmly against his prostate, keeping him hard without the need for movement. Cana took the top set of gloves off and threw them in the pre-arranged bin by the bed. She kissed Sting while the plug worked its magic inside him. She lubed up her hands and decided to have some fun with his erect cock. She stroked it gently, cradling his balls. She sat up so he could see her leaking pussy. He moaned at the sensation, his eyes glued to Cana’s pussy. He was certainly jealous that she would have a big toy inside of it soon instead of his cock. 

Finally, Sting was ready for Cana’s cock. She slid the dildo inside of herself, moaning at the feeling. 

She looked gorgeous with the protruding purple appendage. If it had been skin toned, Sting would have thought she was born with that glorious cock. It was made for her voluptuous physique- the size of the toy quite complemented her large breasts, and the purple color was so uniquely her. 

Once it was in place, she lifted Sting’s legs and inched her cock slowly into his asshole. They looked rather like a married couple doing missionary for the first time, with Cana as the eager husband. Sting moaned wantonly as her cock sunk inside him inch by inch, finally fully sheathed in his tight asshole. Cana began to move in and out with her cock, slowly at first. 

“Harder Cana, please!” Sting begged. “I can take it!” he promised. 

“You look so pretty begging it’s tough not to oblige you. Take my cock, then, slave,” she ordered as she fucked him at a higher speed. 

“Yes, Cana! Make me take your cock! God I love this!” he exclaimed as Cana’s cock mashed into his engorged prostate. Sting’s erect cock was bouncing up and down, slapping against his stomach as she fucked him. A small pool of precum had formed on his stomach, dripping down into his pubes. His asshole burned a bit, as he had not fully allowed himself to adjust to Cana’s cock.

Seeing as her cock was fully inside Sting, Cana ripped her gloves all the way off, cotton balls flying humorously into the air. They both chuckled a bit because they agreed that life was too damn short not to laugh during sex. 

She dug her now exposed nails into his ass, using it as leverage to pull him towards her as she fucked him. Sting yelped and moaned as she thrust harder and harder. Cana was moaning, too. The cock made sure she felt good every time she thrust into Sting, which compelled her to keep fucking him. She wondered if she could actually cum from this. 

She leaned down and sucked on Sting’s nipples, causing him to grunt loudly. He watched her breasts bounce in time to her thrusts. 

Cana looked positively evil as she looked at Sting. “You better not cum until I’m ready,” she warned. “Because I want to cum from this, too, and I’m going to keep fucking you until I do. Even if you already came.” 

Sting’s eyes widened and a lusty moan escaped his lips. He wanted that! So badly, but he had to try and last for Cana. She wanted to cum with him. 

“That'll be your punishment- getting fucked raw,” she continued. “If you can’t last.”

Sting had to stifle his moan. That sounded wonderful! He wanted it, but he couldn’t allow himself to performly poorly for his Goddess just because of his own lowly needs. 

Sting grunted and yelped as Cana fucked him harder.  _ She must be close _ , he mused. He saw a familiar blush painting her face and she looked as though she were in full focus. Her gorgeous, well-manicured hand reached down and began jacking him off as she fucked his ass. Sting moaned loudly, he was going to cum if she kept this up!

“Who’s fucking you?” Cana demanded. 

“I- what?” Sting said, thoroughly confused. 

“Who’s. fucking. You.” she repeated, punctuating her words with thrusts, and removing her hand from his cock. 

“Oh!” he yelled as the light clicked. She wanted him to tell heavens how much he liked it in the ass. He could certainly do that. 

“You are, Goddess Cana,” he screamed as her hand wrapped around his cock in reward. Cana pumped in and out of his ass rapidly, matching her hand to the rhythm. 

“Do you like it when I fuck your asshole, Sting?” she asked carelessly. 

“So much, Goddess. I’m yours, yours to fuck, yours to play with. No one else’s!” he insisted. 

He meant it this time. The first time he had made her say it, it was because he wished he could hold on to his Goddess forever. Now, when he said it, it was his oath to her.  _ My word is my bond _ , he thought.

Cana jerked on Sting’s huge, thick cock and thrust into his tight asshole- the toy rubbing her in all the right ways. She felt her orgasm building, her core tightening. She leaned over and bit Sting’s still swollen, yellowed chest. 

She uttered but one word. “Come.” 

And he did, just as she began bucking onto the toy. He came undone at her command, her hands redirecting his orgasm up and into his face. Cum splattered his gorgeous pale skin and painted his fine lips. Cana kissed his soiled lips, tasting his bitter seed. 

“Delicious,” she smirked as she gently pulled out. “Stay here. I’ll clean you up,” she said gently as she ran off to the bathroom. She returned sans dildo, with a few warm wet washcloths, dragging the hamper behind her. 

Sting snickered at the sight of her. He loved that she would rather drag a hamper over to him than leave his side. Cana lovingly cleaned off Sting’s face and neck, and then moved down and gently cleaned off his sensitive cock and asshole. The two embraced as Sting came down from his orgasm. Cana’s clit was still throbbing, but she did her best to ignore the way Sting’s body pressed against her. 

“For a moment there I thought you were accusing me of cheating mid-coitus,” Sting said with a snicker. 

“I could tell. You looked like I had grown an extra head.”

“You did,” he winked. Cana smacked him playfully. She glanced at the clock- 10 pm.  _ Not bad _ . 

He opened his mouth unconsciously.  _ I meant it,  _ he thought.  _ I’m yours forever. _

Instead, he said, “It’s still early. Will you stay tonight?”

She nodded, curling up into him. 

  
  


Suddenly, her phone began buzzing madly. She frowned. 

She quickly apologized to Sting as she checked her phone.  _ Lucy could be in trouble! _

Instead, she sighed in relief and frustration.

“Sorry, Sting. It wasn’t Lucy- just my rotten ex-boyfriend. I should just fucking block him already,” she said angrilly, casting her phone aside. 

“What, he can’t get enough of you?” Sting teased. 

“Pfft, as if,” she scoffed. “He cheated on me, so I think he had had enough of me. He just didn’t want to lose me because I was such a fucking doormat back then,” she said with a scowl. 

“Answer the phone,” Sting demanded. 

“Are you nuts?!” Cana yelped. 

“Put it on speaker,” he said with a nod. 

Cana skeptically answered the phone. 

“What do you want, Laxus?” she said angrily. Sting began to lay her back on the bed. She looked at him quizzically. 

“I called to see how you’re doing, of course. I miss you so much, Cana. I feel so guilty for hurting you,” Laxus said with his usual fake sincerity. 

“Well, you don’t have to feel guilty, Laxus, ‘cause you didn’t hurt my feelings. In fact, you did me a fav- OH!” she yelped as Sting quickly threw a condom on and thrust his hard cock into her still-wet pussy. 

“Cana? Are you alright?” Laxus asked with concern. 

“I was actually quite busy when you called, Laxus, so if that’s all you have to say I’ll just g-Oooh!” she squealed as Sting hit all the right spots. Sting grinned up at her in satisfaction. 

“Oh, Cana, baby, your pussy feels like heaven!” Sting moaned as loudly as he could. She could feel the pride in his voice- she knew he was turning it up a notch because of the high likelihood Laxus could hear him. 

“Cana? Is somebody there?” Laxus said with anger. 

“Yeah, stupid, there is. I told you I was bus-iiieee!” she moaned as Sting thrust himself in and out of her wet cunt. 

“What’s the matter, don’t recognize those noises she’s making? Pfft. That’s ‘cause you never made her cum. You’re scum!” Sting yelled into the phone as he fucked Cana’s tight, wet cunt with vigor. 

“You’re no man. You’re a pathetic boy who never deserved Cana. Don’t you ever call her again!” he roared as he hung up the phone, pulling out of Cana rapidly and diving down to eat her delicious pussy. Sting’s talented mouth never relented, and soon, Cana was squirming underneath him, riding out a very hard orgasm. 

She grabbed Sting and held him close. “That was fucking wild!” she screamed cheerfully. 

“Sting, you are an evil genius!!” she cackled. 

Sting smirked. “Damn Straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have stiletto nails like Cana and are putting your fingers up an ass/any orifice be carefuuuul. 
> 
> It’s sacreligious that this is the first time in this whole fic that Sting has said damn straight. 
> 
> Damn straight counter: 1


End file.
